Titus Hunters
Titus (11HM129) was First Seen hanging around the Hunters Pack in June 2011. He was a wild male who, along with his two companions Mintus (11HM128) and Fylln (11HM130). They had receintly been in the Sports group but had not been in the group long enough to be fully habitated and ID chipped. However, when Titus and his companions joined Hunters on June 30, 2011, they were fully habitated and ID chipped as Hunters individuals. That same day, Titus, Fylln and the Hunters dominate male Tooth all sparred. Tooth was determined to keep his position as he was the father of Keeper's litter that was due within the next few days. However, on July 1, 2011, Titus and Tooth fought their first fight and Titus won dominance over Tooth. The same day, the Hunters dominate female Keeper gave birth to the largest litter ever recorded that consisted of eight kits, fathered by Tooth. The kits were no relation to Titus so he could have very well have decided to kill them but he spared their lives as Keeper and Tooth remained defensive of them. However, Titus was going to be sure to punish Tooth and attacked him reguarly. Titus knew that if he could drive out Tooth then Keeper wouldn't be able to defend her kits as well and he might have been able to kill them. Finally, unable to tolorate the life threatening beatings that Titus issued, Tooth left the Hunters to try and rejoin his former group, the Deathnotes. Then, five days later, the Hunters were seporated from their main den in the abandoned trailer and when they returned the next day, Titus discovered that Tooth was guarding the kits and Keeper was not on alert. The Hunters had accepted Tooth back. Titus approached Tooth and forced him to submit. Tooth did, and was allowed to remain. However, the next day, Tooth attacket Mintus and won dominance over him. After this, Titus approached both males to sort out the squabble and Tooth attacked him and won back his position. After this, Tooth bullied Titus mercilessly. Two weeks later, Titus attacked Tooth after a group encounter and again deposed him. However, they still squabbled and sparred for the next five days until Tooth broke the dead lock and deposed Titus again, reclaiming dominance. This time, Tooth viciously attacked Titus and he was left with substantial injuries compared to Tooth, who barely had a scratch. Four days after regianing his position, Tooth was attacked by Titus. This time however, dominate female Keeper got involved and although she had not been intensly challenged, was determined to have her way in who won. However, she soon left the fight to the males, now seeing as Mintus and Fylln had also gotten involved. Tooth, however, finally but an end to Titus' challenges and Titus and his companions had all recieved deep injuried from Tooth's single left fang. Towards the end of the month, *Wild Group*, who was later named Westside Gangsters, attacked the Hunters at their home burrow and a long lasting, vicous battle errupted. The whole group, including Titus, who was still recovering from his still serious injuries, all were on defense as Keeper had eight kits she had to defend. The Hunters fought their rivals for a long while and finally managed to drive them away. The Hunters finally moved away from the area after this to avoid the untimely death of any group members as Keeper's sons Rebel and Rooster had been killed in the battle as well as injuries on both sides. By August, the temporatures had risen to well over 100 degrees at midday and the Hunters were struggling to make ends meet. They were in a drought and eventually began to tresspass into Deathnotes territory and eventually found their breeding burrow and killed all but one of their kits, who was later named Francheska. The Hunters slowly drove the Deathnotes off of small portions of their territory, thus increasing their own range. By mid-August, Keeper was pregnant again and Titus was not the father but rather it was Tooth who was. However, one moring Titus awoke to Keeper and Tooth sparring and eventually when the group went their seporate ways to hunt, Tooth wandered away and Titus asserted himself as the group's dominate male to all except for Tooth, who remained away. However, he returned in the evening but avoided the Hunters who usually groomed him, including Keeper and Titus. The next morning, tensions were high between Keeper and Tooth. Titus did not get involved and simply awaited the chance to overthrown Tooth again as he was obviously unstable and not equipped to handle the demands of dominance. Tooth did not join Keeper's hunting party so Titus took the opportunity and he did instead. The right to join the dominate femlae's hunting party belonged to that of the dominate male and other high ranking group members. Tooth joined a hunting party that consisted of Keeper's sons Twister and Anthony. That same day, he was predated by a bald eagle, leaving the spot as the dominate male open. Titus immediatly took back his position with no challenge from the other Hunters males. As Keeper's pregnancy ended, she evicted all her rivals, who either dissapeared or formed their own group. However, at the end of the month, Deathnotes males Snaggle-Tooth and Bones, who was the group's ex-dominate male, roved at the Hunters and it was up to Titus and his two wingmen to chase them off. They retur ned again in early September but again Titus saw them away. In September, Keeper gave birth to a litter of six, Tooth's last litter. She concieved again in October and this time Titus was the father. She gave birth on December 9, 2011, to his litter of five kits named Zodiac, Exodus, Hammarabi, Osiris and Ra. However, four days later, Keeper was killed defending the litter from the Westside Gangsters. Her daughter Kim took over as the dominate female but Titus stepped down from dominance and by the end of the month, all the males were behaving as dominants. His position in the Hunters remained insecure and finally Blazer, one of Keeper's sons, took over as the dominate male. In February, a coaltition of Westside Gangsters, Missfits and Deathnotes males joined the group and they killed Titus. Mintus, Fylln, Tiger, Scruffkins and Darwin were all ousted from the group and they all dissapeared. A Deathnotes male named Triston took over as the dominate male with Kim, the new dominate female. Category:Hunters Individuals Category:Dominate Males Category:Subordinate Males Category:Wild Cats Category:Sports Individuals Category:Deceased Individuals